Paradise
by Jayne.Skywalker
Summary: Anakin and Padmé are both granted a time of leave during the Clone Wars, which they decide to spend together at the Varykino lake house on Naboo. Will things be as normal, or will a visit from Padmé's family throw a wedge into their plans?
1. Chapter 1: Rediscovering Hidden Roots

A/N: **Hey everyone! So in my Confessions story I asked if anyone's soul be interested in some Anidala fluff. I received a very positive response, soooo, here it is, or at least the first bit. This is my first kinda fluffy story so don't judge it too harshly. It will most likely get better a second we go along. Lol. Anyways, please as always, read and review! D.J.B. :)**

 **,,,,,**

Padmé's heart raced as she ran down the beautiful stone steps of the large Varykino lake house.

The sound of a speeder boat racing down the long river had aroused Padmé from her late afternoon slumber. She knew exactly who it was and her excitement was now bubbling.

Anakin was finally here.

It had been three months since she had last seen him. The war continued to keep him from her, but now they had each been granted 10 standard days off. Anakin for "meditation purposes" and her for a "mental relaxation period". It was complete luck how they were both given leave at the same time, they were just taking advantage of it.

The speeder boat quickly came to a stop at the dock and as soon as the engines were off, Anakin hopped out and ran straight towards Padmé as she ran straight towards him. When they collided in the middle, Padmé felt a large weight just disintegrate from her shoulders. It had been far too long and just being around him again was... intoxicating. He had changed since she'd last seen him. He had grown almost more mature. His gorgeous features had grown older, but in a very good way. He looked more manly and Padmé liked it _very_ much.

Digging her face deeper into his chest, Padmé inhaled, absorbing his masculine aroma. As she squeezed him tighter, she felt herself get lifted off the ground and get spun gently around. Padmé released a hearty laugh that felt as if it had been trapped inside her for ages. She needed this so badly.

"By the Force, Padmé," Anakin gently grumbled into her hair. "I missed you so much." He said, never loosening his grip.

Beginning to find it difficult to breathe, Padmé pulled away but only to arms length. After looking him up and down for any noticeable differences, whether it be battle wounds or new robes, Padmé gently caressed his jaw and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Her heart soared as she drank from his soft lips. The shear passion exchanged in one kiss made her spike with anticipation as she imagined what else would come throughout their days together. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she continued to deepen the kiss. Her tongue was granted access into his mouth as he hoisted her up onto his hips. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Padmé reluctantly pulled away. Tucking her head on his shoulder, she hugged him tighter with all her might. "I missed you too, Ani."

He laughed gently, "I can see that."

Not wanting to ruin the moment with more words, Padmé closed her eyes and continued to hold herself tight against Anakin. Suddenly, Anakin began walking up towards Varykino, but Padmé just couldn't care. She was just happy to have him home again.

,,,,,

How he'd missed Naboo.

Although he'd never been an official resident on the planet, he'd always thought of it as home. Maybe it was because this was Padmé's birthplace, and ever since he'd married her, home was always wherever she was.

The speeder boats engines hummed as they skimmed the water at an accelerating pace. They were probably being pushed past their speed capabilities but as of now, Anakin didn't care. The only thing on his mind was getting home to his wife. They had only ten days together and he wasn't about to waste a single minute.

As he rounded another curve in the river, Anakin couldn't help but smile as the beautiful Varykino lake house came into sight. This was where he was married to his soulmate. This property held so many dear memories within its grasp that Anakin's heart began pounding just at the sight of it.

But his heart began pounding even more when he spotted her.

Her breathtaking, petite form wrapped in a blue silk morning gown. Her gorgeous brown tresses hanging around her soft, slim shoulders. Her bright eyes and beaming smile shining as he came closer. His heart swelled as he thanked the Force for such a beautiful, intelligent, and caring person to be a part of his life.

After safely docking the boat, he jumped out and ran towards her as she ran towards him. His excitement peaked as he could sense her through the Force. Her presence was one he had not felt in a long time, and seeing her again brought on such strong feelings within him. When they reached each other, she practically threw herself into him, almost knocking him off balance, but he quickly centred himself and squeezed her back.

Force, he loved this woman, and as she dug her face deeper against his chest he couldn't help lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. Anakin knows how much she loves it when he does that. He can sense the feeling of security it gives her to be held in his arms. Her laugh as he spun her only hade him love her more. It was a laugh that he needed to hear. It had been far too long since he'd heard such a beautiful sound.

After setting her down again, he dug his face into her brown curls, inhaling their light flowery scent. "By the Force, Padmé," Anakin began as he smiled against her hair, hugging her tighter. "I missed you so much."

To Anakin's surprise, Padmé remained quiet. She pulled away slightly. Her chocolate brown eyes examining him up and down when finally she reached up and gently ran her finger against his jawline, a weakness he knew she had discovered. Caressing his jaw she pulled him into a deep kiss. Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck and his excitement began to boil as her tongue pressed for entry into his mouth. What did he do to deserve her? Deepening the kiss even more, Anakin grabbed the underside of Padmé's legs as he gently hoisted her up onto his hips. She instantly responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, which only added to his excitement. _Don't let it get to your head, Skywalker!_ He warned himself internally. Just before his patience expired Padmé pulled away and tucked her head on his shoulder, making him smile.

"I missed you too, Ani." She said while trying to regain her breath.

Finding their impatience to be with each other slightly amusing, Anakin laughed gently. "I can see that."

Not wanting to let go of her, Anakin began to stride towards the lake house. It's ironic how she weigh so little but still be he rock that holds his life together. He doesn't know where he'd be without her.

Anakin opened the front door with the Force and carried Padmé straight over to the large white velvet couch. Resting one knee on the cushion, he gently lowered Padmé until her back rested upon the soft material. With his face now hovering an inch above hers, Anakin looked directly into her soft brown eyes and smiled. Obi-Wan didn't believe in luck, and frankly neither did Anakin, but now staring into the eyes of his beloved he couldn't help but feel _lucky_. The Force had brought him together with the woman he knew he was made for and for that he was eternally grateful.

Anakin smirked as he felt her anticipation building. He figured he should stop before there was no turning back. Lifting up, he placed his hands on both sides of her head and said, "Are you hungry? I can make us some lunch."

"Lunch?" She said with raised eyebrows. "I haven't even had breakfast yet."

Anakin stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. "What?" He gasped mockingly. "The queen slept through first meal?"

As he turned the corner, Padmé stood up and followed him. "You act as if it's a crime, Sir Jedi." She called out. Turning through the doorway, Padmé looked around only to find an empty kitchen. Raising an eyebrow she took a few more steps into the room only to be grabbed by the wrists from behind. Padmé released a quiet yelp but then began to laugh.

Clutching her wrists from behind in mock handcuffs, he said playfully, "Well then maybe I should turn you in." Now holding both wrists with one hand, he raised her hands above her head and spun her around to face him. "I'm sure I could get quite the ransom for you." He said menacingly quiet. Walking closer, he slowly trapped her between him and the wall.

"Now I do not think it would be wise for you to take that course of action." She said in a whisper.

Now only inches from her face once again he replied, "And why not?"

She smirked. Seductively, she whispered in his ear. "Because you would never get to see what I have planned for us this week."

Anakin internally grimaced as he could now feel his excitement raging again. How could she get him so riled up so quickly? Maybe Obi-Wan's right, he did need to work on his restraint. "I love you." He said.

"I know." Padmé responded with a smile. Pushing away from him she walked over to the table and sat down at one of the chairs. "Now, what's for lunch?"

,,,,,

"...And over there in that forest," Padmé said pointing to a large area of trees. "That's where Sola and I would spend most of our free time. We even managed to build our own tree fort. We spent hours together in that thing, swapping stories of our day at school, drawing, playing dress up." Her tone became sombre. "But after I entered the Legislative Youth Program, we grew apart. Don't get me wrong, I love her and she will always be my sister but I don't think things could ever be that way again."

The two were walking hand in hand down the lake shore as the sun was beginning to kiss the tips of the mountains. The sky was now glowing a soft orange but warmth from the afternoon sun still resided in the air. Sensing her sadness, Anakin squeezed her hand. Not wanting to give her much time to think negatively, he spoke up. "I wonder if it's still there."

"What? Oh, the fort? I would imagine it is but I can't see it-" Padmé started.

"Let's go!" Maintaining a tight grip on her hand, Anakin laughed as he ran barefoot through the soft grassy field.

"Anakin!" Padmé said as she laughed heartily behind him. He was fast but she knew he was holding up for her.

When they reached the edge of the forest, Anakin turned to look at her. "Where is it?"

"If my memory serves me right, I think it's over in that direction." She said while lifting a finger to point at a dense grouping of trees near a river bank. Anakin let her lead the way. It was obvious that no one had been here, except for the wildlife that is, in quite some time. Where there was once a path, tree branches and bushes now resided. After ducking under several branches Padmé stopped. "It's too dense, I'm not sure we can get through." She said with a hint of defeat in her voice.

Raising a hand, Anakin summoned the Force, moving every branch slowly out of their way. When he lowered his hand, all the branches created a tunnel-like shape. Padmé turned around and looked at Anakin, "Show off." She said sarcastically.

He shrugged. "Lead the way, m'lady."

Padmé retook his hand and walked about ten more steps. She stopped at the base of a large tree and looked straight up. "There it is." She said pointing about half way up the tree.

Looking around, Anakin called a long vine to his hand using the Force. With one hand he held the rope and he wrapped his other arm around Padmé's waist. "Hold on." He said as their feet started lifting off the ground. The vine slowly pulled them closer and closer to the fort. Upon reaching the fort, Anakin set Padmé down on a small platform then released the rope.

Padmé ducked her head into the small wooden box. Upon entering, Padmé felt every childhood memory she had hit her at once. She exhaled heavily as she felt tears brimming in her eyes. She let out a sad laugh, "It's exactly the way I remember it."

Anakin wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. Looking around, he took notice of how old and weathered the wood was. There were several boards missing from the walls and ceiling but the floor had stayed in tact. One of the tree's branches were now growing through one of the windows. "You said you and Sola built this?" He questioned genuinely.

"Yeah, we did. It looked much better fifteen years ago though." She said as she admired her twelve year old handiwork. She had to admit, they did a good job.

"Impressive." Anakin said as he ran his hand down one of the boards. "Hey, what's out here?" Anakin crawled out a small opening near the back wall.

Padmé suddenly remembered why they built that. This tree was right beside one of the deepest rivers on this side of Theed. Her and Sola had hung a rope on one of the far branches so they could use it to swing into the-

"Geronimo!" She heard Anakin's yell followed by a large splash of water. Quickly crawling through the hole, she looked down and laughed upon the sight of Anakin shaking the water out of his hair. "Hey Padmé!" He yelled up to her. "The rope still works!"

She laughed. "I can see that!" For a twenty-two year old he could act so much like a child. But Padmé didn't mind, in fact it made her feel more youthful.

Anakin stretched out and floated on his back, "The water's fine, Angel. You should join me."

Padmé looked at the rope then back down at Anakin. "Well, it's getting late and I don't think-" She started.

"No, no, don't worry about it, it's fine." He said sarcastically. "I didn't think you had in you anyways." He said challengingly with a smile.

If there was one thing Padmé Amidala Skywalker couldn't do, it was turn down a challenge. Especially when the one challenging her was a smug Anakin. Removing her shirt and tossing it down to the riverbank, Padmé walked up to the edge and grabbed the rope. "Ani, Dear." She said sweetly. "Watch out."

Opening his eyes and swimming out of the way, he looked up to see Padmé preparing to jump. She took a few steps back then ran off the platform swinging herself to the ropes longest length. When the rope recoiled, Padmé released the rope and expertly completed two back flips before diving perfectly straight into the water.

While swimming over towards Anakin, Padmé couldn't help but laugh. He looked completely flabbergasted and mildly confused. "I'm sorry..." She continued in her sweet voice, "you were saying..."

"Looks like I owe you an apology, m'lady." He said childishly.

"Don't worry about it. Sola an I would spend countless days practicing our diving techniques. We could've been professionals." She responded smugly.

"I'd say so. That was absolutely impressive, but I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less. You truly are phenomenal." He responded while moving to float on his back again.

Padmé's heart soared. She could feel how genuine his statement was and that made her so happy. "I love you." She said in a low voice.

"I know." Before he knew it, Padmé splashed him with water but jumped on him right after. Locking her legs around his waist, forcing him to hold them both up, Padmé smiled and held his face before pulling him into a loving kiss.

,,,,,

The next morning, back at Varykino...

Anakin awoke to a cool morning breeze and the sound of birds chirping in the distance. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes and reached out for Padmé, but was surprised when she wasn't there. Squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light, Anakin examined Padmé's side of the bed which was completely empty. Her side was no longer warm which suggested that she had been gone a long time. Sitting up, Anakin stretched out and yawned. "Padmé?" He said wearily.

A few seconds later, Anakin could hear the unmistakable sound of C-3PO walking down the hallway. His endless chattering was quiet but continued getting louder as he came closer. "Mistress Padmé," Anakin head him say through the walls. "Are you sure this will be sufficient for Master Ani? If not I make a wonderful Pelikki omelette that I'm sure Master Ani would-"

"It's fine, 3PO. Thank you for your offer though." Padmé's muffled voice sounded like it was right outside the door. "Now be quiet please."

A second later the door gently opened revealing Padmé and C-3PO both carrying large-looking and delicious-smelling trays. Padmé's brown curls were down and resting on her shoulders and she was wearing a thin, white silk gown. She probably would've been wearing nothing at all had 3PO not been around, but it made the droid uncomfortable when either of them lacked clothing, so they decided it would probably be better just to wear something to keep the loud bot from whining.

They both smiled when their eyes locked. Waking up in the same place again was very relaxing. Not having to worry about each other's safety or wellbeing was a welcome difference. "Good morning, Angel." He said softly.

"Good morning, Ani." She replied just as soft. Walking over slowly, she gently set the tray on Anakin's lap. "I made us breakfast."

"You, made breakfast?" He asked sarcastically. In all her years of being a queen, and even now as a Senator, Padmé rarely ever had to make her own food. Often she would joke about her lack of skills in the kitchen.

She gasped mockingly. "Well, I'd did cook when I was a child. But I think it would be fair to give 3PO a lot of the credit today." She walked around the bed and sat down nuzzling up to Anakin's side. 3PO walked over to her and set the other tray down on her lap. "All this cooking though made me realize that we are very low on certain foods, which means as some point I have to make a trip into Theed."

"Would you like me to create a list of the needed supplies, m'lady?" 3PO asked promptly.

"Yes, thank you." She responded.

"Right away, madam." He said as he hobbled out of the room.

"Mhm, Padmé. This is amazing." Anakin said while chewing on his food. Being on the front lines of war never really gave him time to learn much about proper table manners, but then again, they were sitting and eating in their bed.

"You like it? It's my mothers old recipe for sweet Churia grain cakes. You'll have to tell her you like it when we see her." Padmé said with a smirk.

"We are going to see your family?" He asked slightly surprised.

"Actually, they are coming here to visit. They haven't been up to the estate in a while so I invited them over."

An idea popped up into Anakin's head that very moment. A mischievous smile spread across his face as his eyes twinkled.

"Anakin?" Padmé asked after a few moments.

"So when were you planning on going to Theed?"

"Uh, I was going to go later tonight but-" She said with confusion in her voice.

"Why don't you go after breakfast? I have some... errands to do around here so I can finish those while you get the supplies for tonight." He said quickly.

"Errands?"

"Yep. It's a surprise." He said with a smile.

Padmé was about to question him further but curiosity got the best of her. She wanted to see what his "errands" were truly about. "Alright. I'll leave as soon as we're both finished first meal."

"Perfect." Anakin said while stuffing his mouth with another piece of Churia cake.

Padmé was going to love this.


	2. Chapter 2: The Naberries

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the hiatus but life has been busy. School is kind of ramping up now so I might be off for a while but summer is coming, so that means more writing time which means more updates! Yay! So stay interested. Also, I will be updating my other story confessions soon so stay posted. As always, read and review! D.J.B. :)**

Theed Square was bustling as usual. Civilians lined the streets up and down stopping occasionally at small shops and booths along the way. Everything was sold here; from jewellery to baked goods, there was no shortage of... well, anything.

Padmé stopped at every destination, examining and admiring all that the people had to offer. Although her original plan was only to visit the farmers market to obtain the needed supplies for her family's visit, Padmé decided there was no harm in venturing out into the Square.

Making sure her large, yet floppy sun hat was still tightly secured upon her head, she continued to explore. Her and Anakin figured it would be best to try and conceal her identity at least a little. They realized that the esteemed former Queen and now Senator of Naboo would attract no small amount of attention, so this morning after first meal, Anakin dressed her in plain but still fairly expensive civilian robes and a large corresponding sun hat that was now beginning to get in Padmé's way more often than not. After she grabbed her large woven basket, Anakin practically shoved her out of the house. What is he up to?

A wonderful scent suddenly lulled Padmé out of her thoughts. Lifting her nose towards the air, she let her senses lead the way. Looking around the Square, she quickly identified that the smell was originating from a small booth run by a happy elderly couple. A smile crept up on her face as she watched the couple bounce around in a small waltz to the live music being played nearby. As she watched, she couldn't help but hope that someday her and Anakin would be as happy. Padmé wasn't afraid of aging, she only hoped that her and Anakin could grow old together, become retired and live up at Varykino, surrounded by their children, and hopefully grandchildren as well. It would be a dream come true.

As she approached the booth, the older woman broke away from the dance and smiled at Padmé. "Hello, my dear. How can we help you?" She asked sweetly.

"I've come to investigate this wonderful smell. What are you selling?" Padmé queried as she leaned over to peak at the inside of the booth.

"Ah, this," she said as she reached into a small oven and pulled out an absolutely delicious looking creation. "is my grandmother's famous cinnamon sweet bread."

Padmé raised an eyebrow. In all her years of travelling the galaxy, she had never heard of cinnamon. "What is cinnamon?" Padmé asked as she watched the older man drizzle warm icing on the top of the bread.

"Oh, dearie, you're missing out!" The woman exclaimed. Cutting off a piece of the bread, she handed it to Padmé. "Here, a fresh sample for you."

Padmé smiled as she graciously accepted the offer. "How generous. Thank you." Wasting no more time, Padmé shoved the piece in her mouth. The taste was just as magnificent as the smell. The bread and the sweet icing began to melt in her mouth as the cinnamon added an extra pop of flavour. Padmé closed her eyes as she revelled in the taste.

"Well, what do you think?" The man asked in anticipation.

"It's fantastic!" Padmé answered enthusiastically. "I'll take two loafs." She said happily.

The older couple looked at each other in surprise. "Of course, we'll get them wrapped up for you."

"How much do I owe you?" Padmé asked while reaching into her basket to find the small purse she brought along.

"Three credits." The woman replied kindly.

"Three credits?" Padmé echoed. "Oh no, that will never do." Reaching into her purse, she withdrew fifty credits and placed them gently on the counter.

"O-oh my." The woman gasped. "Oh ma'am, there's no need for that, we-"

"No, no." Padmé interrupted. "It's my pleasure." Grabbing the loafs and placing them in her basket, she said. "Keep up the wonderful work. Have a great day!" She waved as she departed.

"Y-yes, you too, dear!" The woman waved back with a smile brighter than Tatooine's twin suns.

Padmé continued her rounds about the square for the next two hours. Stopping at every shop and every booth, talking with the owners and many other townsfolk all while keeping her identity half hidden. One woman recognized her but to Padmé's relief, only smiled and nodded in understanding. After realizing that she had visited almost everyone on the Square, Padmé figured it was time to go and pick up her family. Walking down the long cobblestone streets, Padmé couldn't help but smile. Naboo was truly a beautiful place. Filled with many different types of flowers and greenery, unique architecture, and wonderfully peaceful culture, it was definitely the ideal place to live. Rounding a large corner, Padmé could only smile wider as she laid her eyes upon her family home. "It's just as I remember it." She mused to herself.

Walking up the steps, she sighed in relief. It had been far too long since she'd last been here and the need to be in her family's presence was only increasing with each passing day. After knocking on the door, Padmé laughed as she could hear the excited footsteps of her nieces running into the foyer.

Her longing to see her family quickly turned into excitement when Ryoo and Pooja screamed, "Aunt Padmé!"

Laughing, Padmé scooped up her sister's daughters. "Ryoo! Pooja! I've missed you both so much!"

"We missed you too!" Ryoo exclaimed.

From inside the house, Padmé recognized the voice of her sister. "Girls! Where are you going?"

Sola stopped in the doorway when see saw Padmé. Smiling brightly, Padmé released her nieces and stood up holding out her arms. "Hi Sola."

"Boy, am I glad to see you." Sola said softly as she crashed against her sister.

"I could say the same thing." Padmé said while resting her chin on Sola's shoulder.

Grabbing her sisters shoulder, Sola began pushing Padmé inside the house. "Come now, mom and dad are going to want to say hello."

Walking through the halls of her home made Padmé choke on her words. All her childhood memories made within these walls came crashing down upon her. To say she was happy to be here would be a grand understatement.

Rounding the corner of the hallway, Padmé found herself in the kitchen. Jobal was working diligently on creating a dish for 2nd meal that would most likely be able to feed the entire population of Naboo. Clearing her throat, Padmé waited for her mother to turn around.

Jobal's expression went from slightly annoyed to wide-eyed excitement. "Padmé! Oh, you're home!" She ran over and crushed her daughter with a hug that only a mother can deliver. "Ruwee! Ruwee, get in here! Padmé's home!"

A few seconds later, Padmé's father stuck his head out from around the corner. "By the spirits, Padmé, it is you!" Ruwee ran over and joined the embrace.

"You guys think you could do a family hug without me?" Sola said as she walked over and added herself to the family pile. Laughs and relieved sighs were shared as they all absorbed the feeling of being a family again.

"We've all missed you terribly, dear." Jobal said quietly. "We've been so worried."

"Well, there's no need for that now. I'm here." Padmé said as she released herself from her family.

"But you're all alone. Where are your security personnel?" Ruwee asked with concern.

"I've given them the week off." Padmé said happily.

So you're up here all by yourself?" Sola questioned while placing her hands on her hips.

"No. I have my Jedi protector waiting for me back at the estate." Padmé couldn't contain her smile any longer.

"Jedi?" Sola asked again, this time with an eyebrow raised and her mouth quirked into a half smile.

"Yes." Padmé blurted while shooting her sister a glare. "I'm sure you're all familiar with Jedi Knight Skywalker. The Jedi Council has granted him leave and he volunteered to escort me to Naboo. I've offered to let him stay the duration of his time off. It's the least I could do for his troubles."

Sola stayed quiet this time, but her eyebrow stayed up and the mischievous smirk remained plastered on her face. Padmé became inwardly nervous. No matter how hard she tries, her sister can always see through her Queen like stoicism. Padmé was starting to wonder if Sola knew about her and Anakin. It was already known well around the galaxy that the two were close friends, but there was no doubt in Padmé's mind that Sola had already clued in that they were closer than friends. She began to worry. What would happen if Sola found out? Would she tell their parents? Or would she keep it to herself? It's been too long since they've been together. Should this time apart be a factor towards mistrust? Or was she just being ridiculous?

"That's very kind of you, Mé. I can't wait to see him again." Jobal exclaimed.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you t-" Padmé sentence was cut off by her nieces.

"Wait, Anakin Skywalker?" Ryoo, the oldest, asked loudly.

Padmé glanced at her sister and back down at the girls. "Why yes-" She was cut off again. This time by a loud noise that wasn't characterizable as a scream but more like a yell.

"The Hero Without Fear!" The girls yelled in unison. "We're gonna see him!" They were now jumping on the spot.

The family laughed at he girls' exuberance. "Why don't you all come now? I've made lunch and the sooner we finish eating, the sooner we can leave for Varykino." Jobal said happily.

"Wooooooo!" To Sola's dismay and the family's enjoyment, the girls screamed as they ran to the table.

,,,,,

"Hey R2? Can you pass me that?" Anakin said as he pointed to a small mallet.

The droid whistled and complied.

"After this last nail," he said as he lined up the last window shutter. "We should be done."

R2 released a sequence of happy sounding beeps and Anakin laughed.

"I know buddy, I'm tired too. Don't worry, you'll be able to charge while we eat 3rd meal. But I'm pretty sure Padmé's nieces are going to want to play many different games with you and 3PO." He said with a smile.

The droid whistled again.

"Me too. Me too."

After banging in the last nail, Anakin stepped back and looked around.

He had 'renovated' the existing structure that resided within the tree Padmé and Sola had chosen fifteen years ago. He had replaced most of the boards and designed it to be a little more structurally sound. Not to mention the couch, two chairs, and miniature table he had constructed out of the leftover materials. Anakin was slightly impressed. The room had really come together. There were just a few more decorations that were to be added that would make the place complete.

"Think she'll like it?" Anakin asked his friend.

R2's excited beeps were a clear indicator.

"Yes, let's hope."

And with that he continued decorating.

,,,,,

The boat ride down the river did not feel nearly as long as it should have. The hour boat ride felt only like minuets. The Naberrie family talked about current events and reminisced about the past. Padmé couldn't be happier. Her family was complete.

Well, mostly complete.

She wanted Anakin to be a part of the family.

She wanted to tell her family everything. Confess it all and make them accept him as her husband. She wanted to forget everything about politics and the Senate, the Clone Wars, and even the Jedi. To leave it all behind and stay with her family. Create her own life, her own family with Anakin. Seeing the elderly couple in Theed made her realize that while the safety and security of the Republic is important, it's also important to keep herself in mind. Surely she's earned a little something for herself? Was it too much to ask to live out the rest of her life in peace with her husband and hopefully many children beside her?

As the boat approached the shore, a very tall, fit figure walked down from the house. He was clad in all black and brown with his long Jedi cloak flowing out from behind him. Padmé's heart skipped a beat. He's so gorgeous, and he's not even trying. His now lengthening hair is curly around the edges, perfectly framing his chiseled face. His blue eyes shining like kyber crystals and his smile brighter than the sun. He's perfect.

As soon as the boat hit the dock, Ruwee jumped out to tie it down. Anakin began making his way down towards the small ship.

"Master Jedi," Ruwee said while shaking his hand. "Wonderful seeing you again."

Anakin flashed his lopsided grin. "You as well, Mr. Naberrie."

"Please, son. Call me Ruwee."

"And Anakin, if you will." Anakin said while his smile intensified.

"Absolutely." Ruwee said happily.

Anakin walked over to the side of the boat to offer his hand to Jobal. "Why thank you, Anakin."

Next out of the boat was Sola. Taking his hand, Sola squinted as she looked Anakin straight in the eyes while stepping out of the boat. Anakin's throat nervously bobbed when she passed without saying a word.

Padmé was about to step out of the boat when she realized both of her nieces were standing side by side with their backs up against the far side. "Hey you two. Don't you want to meet him?" She whispered.

They both nodded before Ryoo cautiously took a few steps forward. Pooja cowered up right behind her, making her stumble forward. "Hey, don't push me!" Ryoo snapped at her sister.

"I didn't push you!" Pooja declared.

"Did too!" Ryoo shot back.

"Did not!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

Padmé sighed and gave Anakin a pleading look. With an nod of understanding, Anakin cleared his throat, stopping the yelling. "Excuse me, ladies, but I believe we haven't been aquatinted yet."

Both girls stopped dead in their argument and stared up at him. Pooja gave Ryoo a small shove forward. "Uh, um, I'm Ryoo." She said quietly with a blush rising on her cheeks.

Pooja stuck her head out from behind her sister and declared, "And I'm Pooja."

Anakin released a low chuckle. "Well, Lady Ryoo, Lady Pooja," he said as he gave a slight bow. "Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"Hi Anakin." They said shyly in unison.

"May I?" He asked holding out his hand.

One at a time, both girls slowly grabbed his hand and hopped over the edge of the boat. "Thank you!" They echoed.

"No problem." Anakin said then turned back to the boat. "I guess that leaves you, mi'lady."

Holding out his hand, he gave a slight duck of his head. Taking his outstretched hand in hers, Padmé shuttered at the contact of their skin. Every touch between them lit a fire in her soul. When she stepped over the edge, Anakin gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. As her feet reached the ground, he looked at her. His gaze lingering on hers for an extra half second. Padmé exhaled heavier than she wanted too. Staring into his bright blue orbs, even just for a second, was more captivating than any debate in the Senate.

"Thank you, Anakin." Was all she was able to muster.

"No problem, Senator." He said respectfully as if nothing had just happened between them. Maybe nobody else saw it, but Padmé certainly did. The look in his eyes, the respect, the admiration, the promise of something more to come. Force, how she loves this man.

Jobal smiled at Padmé before motioning up to the house. "Well, I'm going to head inside and begin making dinner."

"Padmé and I will come help." Sola volunteered before Padmé had a chance to object. "Come on, sis." Slinking her arm around Padmé's they began walking towards the lake house behind Jobal. Without even turning around, Sola yelled out, "Girls?"

"Yes, Momma?" The echoed.

"Be good."

The trio of women continued walking up the path way, leaving Anakin, Ruwee, and the girls together.

The silence didn't last long before Pooja stood out from behind her sister. "Anakin?"

"Yes?" Anakin said as he crouched down to their height.

"You're a Jedi, right?" She asked while shyly playing with her fingers.

"I am."

"Can you make the Force go?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, can you?" Ryoo repeated excitedly.

Anakin smirked boyishly. He looked around the yard before distinguishing his target. Slowly, he lifted his hand plucking two small milliaflowers from the bush beside the river. The young girls watched in awe as the two bright red flowers floated towards them effortlessly. "Hold out your hands." He said gently as he pulled the flowers closer to them.

The girls wordlessly complied, holding out both of their hands in bowl like shapes. As Anakin set the flowers down on their palms, he watched in amusement as the girls turned to each other in shock. Their surprise quickly turned into amazement as they both gasped, "Wow."

Anakin stood up and smiled at them. "Thank you, thank you, Anakin. That was super cool!" Ryoo said still shocked in awe.

"Anytime, mi'lady."

Ryoo noticeably blushed. "Come on, Pooja!" She said as she began bouncing away.

"Wait up!" Pooja screamed desperately as she ran after her sister.

Ruwee placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You know you are their new best friend now and they'll follow you everywhere."

"I don't mind," he responded. "Their exuberance is contagious."

"Yes, well I can see how their presence would be a welcome difference from the war. I can only imagine what it's like fighting on the frontlines. But you, son, are a hero."

Anakin's humble reply spoke measures of his character. "We Jedi are only preforming our sworn duty."

A stern yet understanding look eclipsed Ruwee's face. "Ah, but yet you are doing much more than that. Your heroic deeds are worthy of more recognition. You save millions of lives, my boy, and for that we are all very thankful."

"It's not done for the recognition. To serve and protect the Republic is my job and duty. We just hope we can bring the fighting to an end soon."

"I hope so as well." He replied solemnly. There were only a few moments of silence before Ruwee spoke again. "I wanted to thank you for escorting my daughter here. Her voice in the Senate makes her a very valuable target for bounty hunters or terrorists and we're always worried about her safety. But knowing that she's under the protection of your graces settles my old heart. I want you to enjoy your stay here, Anakin. Push the war as far out of your mind as you can and try to have some fun."

"It was my pleasure, sir, and don't worry, I think fun will come easily here." Anakin replied with a smile.

Placing his hand on Anakin's back, he began leading the young man towards the house. "Let's go see if we can help the women, eh?"

,,,,,

"Alright, Sola you start washing the vegetables and Padmé you chop them up." Jobal gave her orders as the trio of women entered the kitchen.

After they had all begun their tasks, Padmé looked over to see her sister with a mischievous expression on her face. Padmé inwardly prepared herself as she realized that now more than ever she may need to apply her queen-like stoicism. "What is it?" Padmé asked her sister.

Sola's smile widened. "Oh nothing. I just remembered Darred will be returning from his business trip tonight. He should be here in time for 3rd meal."

"Oh, well that's wonderful. I haven't seen him in quite some time."

Sola's smirk only grew. "Neither have I. He's been gone almost ten days now. I can't wait to see him again... to hold him." Her words became slower and quieter. Jobal stopped what she was doing to turn and watch the girls for she knew bickering was inbound. "It's really a shame, Padmé."

"What?" Padmé said coldly.

"Oh, you know, that you don't have anyone to hold... to call your own."

Suddenly Padmé realized where she was going with this. A subject that always arose. Padmé tried not to flinch. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, my job takes up much of my time. I'm very dedicated to my career and have no time for such useless gestures." She lied.

"Mhm." Sola murmured sarcastically as she continued washing the vegetables.

Becoming annoyed, Padmé snapped back, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." Sola said while raising her hands defensively.

Seeming as though the conversation had died down, Jobal continued her work but was quickly interrupted when Sola spoke again. "You know, Anakin has become quite handsome."

"Wh-what?" Padmé uncharacteristically stuttered.

"It's true, he has. And have you seen the way he looks at you? It's obvious he has feelings for you." Sola's mischievous smirk returned.

"Sola stop it. He is an old friend and nothing more." Padmé lied again. She hated this. Oh, she hated this so much. Lying to her family was the last thing she wanted to do.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if her and Anakin revealed the truth. Could they? Should they? Maybe it's time to bring this up with Anakin and get his opinion on the situation. Maybe now is the time to tell them. But that's a lot of maybes.

"I'm just saying." Sola said as she continued washing a bowl of Nubian sweet peas. "You know maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just get with him. I heard that Jedi don't have to be celibate. As far as I know you don't have any experience with a man so, I don't know, maybe you could try?"

Just as Padmé was about to fire a response back at her sister, Ruwee and Anakin walked into the kitchen. "Try what, darling?" Her father asked.

Sola snickered and Padmé glared at her. "Oh nothing, daddy. Don't worry about it."

"Alrighty then. So, Anakin and I came to see if we could help at all." He said while rubbing his hands together expectantly.

Jobal raised a brow. "You can help by staying out of the way."

Disappointment was clear in Ruwee's face. "Surely there's something we can do?"

"Not you, my dear, but maybe Anakin can help." She said while pointing towards the Jedi.

Anakin took a step forward.

"Anakin, would you mind grabbing me the bowl of Shurra fruit on top of the cupboard just above Padmé's head. My husband is much too short for such a deed."

"Of course, milady." He said with a smile.

At a calm pace, Anakin walked across the kitchen stopping just behind Padmé. "Excuse me, Senator." He said huskily. His tone was professional, but Padmé was able to identify the affection hidden in his voice.

"Of course." She replied just as professionally while stepping slightly to her left. His eyes met hers as he reached up to grab the fruit and as he pulled the bowl down he smirked, causing Padmé to smile back. They were in such close proximity and Padmé wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight to his chest. But nevertheless, they were in front of family and to do so would be humiliating.

Anakin walked back across the kitchen and handed the bowl to Jobal. She peeked inside but then scoffed and shook her head. "This will never do. I simply do not have enough. Anakin, would you mind running out to the garden and grabbing a few more fresh ones?"

"Yes, but I, uh..." Anakin said shyly trying to find his words.

"Oh, of course." Jobal said with a motherly flair. "Padmé dear, can you please show Anakin where the Shurra trees are? The poor boy will get lost out there."

Padmé turned around dramatically and placed a hand on her hip. After giving her mother and sarcastic eye roll, she waved towards the garden. "Come on."

Jobal, Sola, and Ruwee watched the two leave the kitchen out the back door. Jobal and Sola shared a knowing giggle and Ruwee stood their dumbfounded. "Did I miss something?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing dear." Jobal said sweetly. "Now, please go set the table."

,,,,,

Walking through the garden, Anakin gave a mock sigh of relief. "I'm glad we got out of there. I was worried I'd lose my restraint in front of your family." He joked.

"I'm glad to be out of there as well. My sister was trying to convince me to have sex with you and the worse part is my mom didn't object. She agrees!" Padmé said exasperatedly.

Anakin gave a low chuckle as he took Padmé's hand. "You know, I wouldn't object either." He said mischievously.

Padmé smiled. "Well, I never disagreed."

Anakin chuckled again and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't tempt me."

They continued through the garden wordlessly, just enjoying each other's company. Upon reaching the Shurra trees, Padmé grabbed four and tucked them under her arm.

"Don't you think that's too many?" Anakin questioned as he watched her gather up the fruit.

"Well, I grabbed three for my mother and one for us." She said happily.

"One for us?" He echoed.

"Yep." Padmé closed the distance between her and her husband, her face getting dangerously close to his. "Wouldn't you like to try one fresh off the tree? That's when they're the sweetest and the _juiciest_." She whispered seductively.

Anakin stared straight into her eyes, her chocolate orbs captivating him. "I'd love a bite." He said in a low growl.

With her eyes never leaving her husbands, she slowly pulled one of the fresh fruit out and lifted it between them. She took a slow bite from one side and chewed it with a smirk as she watched his eyes drift down to her lips. Once she finished her bite, she lifted the fruit towards him. When he leaned in to take a bite, she drew it back teasingly and gave a small giggle. He smirked and raised a brow and she finally granted him a bite of the Shurra. His bite removed a juicy segment of the fruit causing a droplet of juice to run down his chin. Padmé leaned in and cleaned it off using her lips, starting at the base of his chin and slowly moving closer to his lips. When she reached them, she tangled her free hand in his hair and pulled him down closer, locking their lips together.

Just as Padmé was about to deepen the kiss, a loud gasp made them push apart in alarm.

Pooja pointed at the pair and said, "Auntie Padmé was kissing Anakin!"

"We have to tell mommy!" Ryoo nearly yelled.

Just as the girls were about to run off, Padmé quickly grabbed the back of their dresses and pulled them back towards her. "No, no, no. Don't do that!" Padmé exclaimed.

"Why not?" The oldest said. "We saw you, we have to say something!"

"Why?" Padmé said. This was the last thing she wanted to be doing right now. Explaining to her nieces why she was kissing Anakin Skywalker. How was she supposed to explain this without telling a couple children that she's in a forbidden marriage? "Who would that benefit?"

The girl seemed to seriously ponder her question before trying to run off again. "We have to tell mom!"

Suddenly, an idea struck Padmé. "It would make me very, very sad if you did that. What if I don't what them to know and you tell them? I'd be very, very upset." She lied as if her life depended on it, for as much as she knew, it kind of did.

Ryoo started at her aunt. "But it's against the rules. Anakin's a Jedi. Jedi aren't allowed to kiss." She stated matter-of-factly.

Behind them, Anakin shrugged. "Sure we are." Technically he wasn't lying. It's not like they aren't allowed to be intimate, it's just not encouraged by the code. To jealously and fear, attachments lead. Yoda's words rang in his head.

"W-what? But momma said that-" Ryoo stuttered.

"Momma doesn't know everything." Padmé said with a gentle smile. She sighed and looked at Anakin before returning her attention back to her nieces. "Now, I need you both to listen to me very carefully, okay?" The girls nodded. "I need you to be serious adults here. I want you to keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone, including mommy and daddy, what you saw here. This is something very personal between Anakin and I and we don't want anyone to know."

"What's personal?" Pooja asked innocently.

"It means that it is our business and private life. It's very important to me and Anakin and we need you guys to respect that. Do you think that you guys can do that?" She asked almost pleadingly.

"You want us to lie?" Ryoo asked skeptically.

"No, don't lie, but don't bring it up. If someone asks you about it directly then you can tell them, but don't go around announcing it to everyone. Does that sound fair?"

They both nodded. "We respect your pivate life, auntie Padmé." Pooja exclaimed.

"It's _private_!" Ryoo corrected her sister with a nudge.

"Ow! Don't hit me."

"I didn't hit you!"

"Yes you did!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Okay, okay." Padmé interrupted before things could get more intense. "Thank you so much. Thank you for being such big adults."

Both girls smiled proudly. Pooja walked over to Anakin and he kneeled down to her height. Shyly pulling at her dress, she waved him closer. Leaning into his ear she whispered. "Do you love auntie Padmé?"

"Yes. Very much." He replied gently.

"Good." She stated intensely. As she walked back over to her sister, she squinted and gave him a menacing look before returning to her normal happy smile.

"Come on, Pooja! Let's go play." Ryoo insisted before running off.

"Bye!" Pooja waved to Anakin and Padmé as she ran to catch up with her sister.

Anakin smiled at Padmé before throwing a mock look of terror on his face. "I think I was just non-verbally threatened by a six year old." He said jokingly.

"Hmph." Padmé said exasperatedly. "I think we'll have bigger problems on our hands if one of them slip at suppertime."

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he said supportingly, "Don't worry, Angel, they'll forget by then."

Resting her head on his shoulder she said, "Let's hope."

 **A/N2: Okay, here's the second chapter. If you enjoyed please favourite, follow, or review this story. I want to know what you guys think, so the more reviews I receive, the faster I update. ;) D.J.B.**


End file.
